Report 1309
Report #1309 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: Dreamrealm Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed Jun 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: As it is right now, a Dreamweaver can attack someone directly, with their physical body (not dreambody). If they decide they want to opt out of the fight, they can go to sleep and slip to Nirvana, making their physical body immune to harm. Other abilities that let someone opt out of fight they are directly engaged in tend to have a timer or a limit, but slipping to Nirvana does not. Solution #1: Make going into Nirvana using Slip a channeled action, where getting hit by an attack such as Violet/Kether/Psiblade/Other Dreamweaver abilities causes an interrupt Solution #2: Create a new ability that allows people to draw dreambodies out of Nirvana, called Anchor, this can be put in High/Lowmagic as a high end skill or as part of Kether/Violet (INVOKE VIOLET ANCHOR as a possibility). Using this would be a 1 minute channeled action on the dreamweavers physical body, that once finished, the dreamweaver is pulled back into their body. The person would be notified in Nirvana, giving them a chance to plan their response. Solution #3: Can be created as per discussion of Envoys. Player Comments: ---on 6/13 @ 01:55 writes: Some alternative solutions posed for review included required the Dreamweaver to have masochism to use Dreamrealm Slip or to require the Dreamweaver to have full vitals to go use Dreamrealm Slip. ---on 6/13 @ 05:33 writes: Solution 1 sounds simple enough, but I'm still concerned about the fact that outside of psionicists, without a significant investment into low/high magic people really have no way to counter dreambodies. ---on 6/13 @ 14:45 writes: I have that concern as well, considering the problem we have been having with one specific Dreamweaver, but baby steps ---on 6/13 @ 19:43 writes: Solution 1 is being implemented as part of the special report changes to dreamweaving. ---on 6/13 @ 19:50 writes: Might want to instead look at figuring out a mechanic to limit griefy dreamweavers from perpetually buzzing around, as harmless as they are. Previous suggestions have amounted to "Gut dreambodies completly", which I'm not on board with, but I'm sure we can come up with some kind of additional limiting or mitigating factor. ---on 6/13 @ 21:23 writes: Unfortunately solution 2 is required-- it is one of those mechanics that, by its very existence, would render itself null (it would prevent people from trying to use Nirvana to escape combat just by existing), but without it someone can very easily put their physical body wherever and make it invulnerable. This is why we can't have nice things. :( ---on 6/14 @ 03:31 writes: I am against gutting dreambodies, I find them an interesting/fun mechanic. I would like to limit the griefy dreamweavers, yes, and I have made my feelings very clear about a certain individual. I want to approach this in a fair way, and this seems like a good start to prevent said dreamweavers from having a get out of jail free card that going to Nirvana seems to be. I am happy that solution 1 is part of the special report, does anyone have any other ideas we could put forward? I am certainly open to different options! ---on 6/14 @ 23:45 writes: I suggest we move kether/violet (and potentially chockmah/indigo) much lower in their respective skillsets as an alternative solution. The trans skills in high/low magic are well worth the investment anyway, but for those who can't invest that much into what is otherwise a very low priority skillset this would give them the ability to actually fend for themselves when attacked by a dreambody. ---on 6/16 @ 00:57 writes: Solution 1 and 2 both look good to me. I also agree with Falmiis that lowering the barrier to get to indigo is a good idea. ---on 6/16 @ 10:15 writes: Could make them enchantable? ---on 6/17 @ 04:04 writes: I would also like to see a lower barrier to get violet/kether, the suggested new skill could be the same rank as Violet/Kether is now if that route is chosen. It could certainly be a possibility, if the admin are open to it, for an enchantable Kether (only Kether makes sense to me since enchantment is a Highmagic ability and enchanting stuff does come from highmagic related skills but it's really not that big a deal whatever it's called).